A Morte do Amor Maior
by Mannu Black
Summary: Os ventos que as vezes tiram algo que amamos, são os mesmos que nos dão algo que aprendemos a amar...' 'Não sinta a minha falta...'
1. Francesa não Uma Soviética em Hogwarts

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Não Francesa. Uma Soviética em Hogwarts.

-Você vai se atrasar, Béatrice – Sra. Hollan dizia, puxando o malão de sua filha até a porta da sala – Seu pai já está nos esperando.

-Sei, - a garota disse, pegando um porta-retratos de sua estante e vestindo uma capa azul escura – Não gosto da idéia de ir para Hogwarts, mamãe. _Por que _tenho que ir? Beauxbatons me parece tão... melhor!

-Nós já discutimos isso, filha – a mãe respondeu, fechando a porta da casa – Entre no carro, por favor. O trem parte em uma hora.

A viagem até uma área segura e própria para aparatar foi tranqüila e quando chegaram à estação de trem King's Cross, Béatrice teve um acesso de choro.

-Eu não quero Hogwarts, quero voltar para Durmstrang! Ainda não entendi por que tive que sair de lá!

-Vamos, Béatrice! – Raulph Hollan disse, parecendo irritado – Precisei vir para a Inglaterra, já discutimos isso muitas vezes – dizendo isso foi até a filha e a abraçou – Não quero ver você chorar, Béa.

-Mãe... – a garota se desvencilhou do pai e abraçou a mãe – Eu não quero ir! Não quero...

-Você terá um bom ano letivo, querida – Natasha Hollan disse, coçando os olhos – Nos veremos no Natal. Embarque...

-Certo. Tudo bem, então... – respondeu, afastando-se da mãe e entrando no trem puxando o malão atrás de si.

Caminhou um pouco entre os vagões até achar uma cabine livre. Retirou de sua mochila o retrato que pegou em sua estante e olhou-o. William Rosenbauer e Munique Schneider aceravam para ela, cada um ao lado de seu eu feliz. Sorriu e tentou se imaginar com os amigos. Iria começar seu sexto ano em Durmstrang, quando seu pai lhe avisou que se mudariam da Rússia para a Inglaterra. Não teve muito tempo para avisar os amigos, mudou-se sem vê-los e até agora não conhecia ninguém. A porta de seu compartimento se abriu e a garota ergueu os olhos.

-Ah.. Bom, não tem mais cabines livre. – o garoto de cabelos pretos e sebosos escorridos sobre o rosto fitou Béatrice – Será que poderíamos...?

Béatrice não respondeu sonoramente. Apontou o banco livre a sua frente e continuou olhando a foto. Uma garota ruiva de olhos extremamente verdes entrou atrás do rapaz e sorriu contrariada. Cochichou algo com o menino, o que a irritou bastante. Guardou o porta-retrato na mochila e no mesmo momento puxou um caderno com o brasão de sua antiga escola, uma pena, um tinteiro e começou a escrever rapidamente, sem se importar se o garoto dos cabelos sebosos a olhava com ar de adoração.

-_Você _veio de Durmstrang, eh...? – Snape perguntou, surpreso – De que país você é?

-Sim – ela respondeu algum tempo depois – Vim de Durmstrang.

-E você tem quantos anos? – a perspectiva de estudar com uma garota que viera de uma escola tão popular por magia das trevas encantava o rapaz – Você _tem _que cair na Sonserina, sabe, é a minha casa.

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o comentário do garoto, e riu baixinho. Já havia lido muito sobre Hogwarts, e sabia de coisas que em grande maioria a assustavam. Olhou pela janela, tentando achar a melhor forma de responder ao menino sem parecer grossa, mas pareceu que tudo o ofenderia. Preferiu optar pelo silêncio, percebendo que essa conversa parecia não agradar a ruivinha que acompanhava o jovem rapaz. Voltou a escrever, ainda notando um sorriso bobo no rosto pálido do garoto de nome desconhecido, prestando atenção na história que a menina dos olhos verdes contava, horrorizada.

-É claro que isso é obra de Você-Sabe-Quem! – Lílian concluiu, despertando Snape de seu transe – Sev, você ouviu algo do que eu disse?

-Sim, o ataque aos trouxas.

-E você concorda comigo?

-Eu... Desculpe, Lily – respondeu desconcertado, criando coragem para puxar assunto mais uma vez com a aluna nova – Você, com certeza, já ouviu falar de Grindelwald, não é?

-Talvez ela queira saber o seu nome, Sev – a ruiva disse, olhando para Béatrice.

-Oh, sim... Eu... Meu nome é Snape. Severo Snape, você seria...?

-Béatrice Hollan – Lílian respondeu, lendo o nome da garota em seu caderno – Francesa?

-Russa – ela respondeu, secamente – Era o nome da minha bisavó.

-Béatrice...? – Snape começou, esperançoso.

-É _óbvio _que já ouvi falar de Grindelwald, Snape.

-Severo.

-Snape – Béatrice insistiu, fazendo Lílian sorrir.

-E você poderia me falar...?

-De Gellet Grindelwald? A coisa mais fácil do mundo é você pesquisar sobre ele, Snape. Há muitos livros sobre a vida desse facínora, mas talvez muitos deles sejam... _caros demais._ – concluiu maldosamente, resmungando algo que se entendia por "preferia ter ido para Beauxbatons".

Por algum tempo permaneceram em silêncio. Lílian lia um livro sobre feitiços em alta velocidade, Béatrice continuara a escrever em seu caderno, a expressão cada vez mais sarcástica, e Severo parecia incapaz de desviar a atenção da garota a sua frente.

Na altura da hora do almoço, uma senhora muito gorda com um rosto amável bateu à porta do compartimento, oferecendo doces e afins. Abasteceram-se silenciosamente e assim comeram. Um pouco depois do "almoço" um garoto chamou Lílian, despertando todos de um silêncio modorrento.

-Lily, está na hora da sua ronda – Béatrice o ouviu dizer – Até três horas... Tudo bem assim?

-Muito obrigada, Diggory.

Lílian voltou ao seu lugar, mexeu em algo em sua mochila e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Aproximadamente duas horas depois a ruiva já estava de volta, e nesse meio tempo Severo ainda tinha tentado puxar algum assunto com Béatrice, mas está o ignorava fatalmente. Então, alguns minutos depois ela levantou e saiu do compartimento sem dizer uma só palavra.

Béatrice caminhou por alguns vagões, parecendo perdida. Estava procurando o banheiro há alguns minutos, quando se virou e trombou com um garoto um pouco mais alto que ela.

Meu Deus, garota! – James Potter exclamou, se recompondo da trombada – Você ta legal?

-Desculpe! – ela respondeu timidamente, arrumando a franja – Me perdi...

-Em um trem? – ele sorriu – Então, veio de onde? Quero dizer, você não está no primeiro ano, não é?

-É, não. Vou entrar no sexto ano...

-Mas em que escola você estudava antes de vir pra cá?

-Durmstrang – ela respondeu, imaginando se a reação dele seria mais ou menos parecida com a de Snape.

-Ah! – ele pareceu decepcionado – Bom... Eu sou James Potter.

-Béatrice Hollan – a garota informou, ainda percebendo a decepção no rosto do rapaz – Você sabe alguma coisa de Severo Snape? Sabe, um garoto de cabelo...

-Seboso. – completou, agora parecendo mais irritado ainda –Claro que sei quem ele é. Ele é completamente impopular por ser metido até o nariz nas Artes das Trevas. Chegou na escola sabendo mais do que metade dos alunos do sexto ano...

-Então ele é inteligente? – ela perguntou, incrédula – Ele não pára de me encher o saco por causa de Grindelwald.

-Grindelwald?

-É, você sabe. Gellet Grindelwald, o famoso bruxo das trevas que estudou em Durmstrang.

-É claro que eu sei – James parecia intrigado – Eu só queria entender... Snape... Achei que o "senhor" dele fosse Lord Voldemort.

-Ah, é? – agora ela parecia assustada – Voldemort, é?

-James! – um garoto de pele clara, cabelos escuros e olhos azuis gritou para o garoto da porta de uma cabine – Se perdeu, foi?

-É melhor eu voltar – ele disse, arrumando os óculos – O banheiro é por ali. – e apontou o lugar – Boa sorte, se você cair na Sonserina...

Béatrice ficou parada alguns segundos olhando James entrar na sua cabine e saiu para o banheiro com os pensamentos em turbilhão.

Quando entrou em sua cabine, Lílian dormia com a cabeça encostada no ombro direito de Snape, com um livro preso bobamente em sua mão. Sentou-se calada, pensando no garoto que ela acabara de conhecer e em tudo o que ele tinha dito sobre Severo, _Metido até o nariz nas artes das trevas_... Então era por isso que ele estava tão interessado em Grindelwald, e em Durmstrang.

-Você conhece James Potter? – ela perguntou, assustando Snape com a pergunta.

-James Potter não vale a sola de seus sapatos, Béatrice. Você não ia querer ser amiga de alguém como _ele. Ele _é da Grifinória, você verá como ele...

-Tive a impressão de que a sua amiga Lílian Evans também fosse da Grifinória. _E _monitora... – completou, olhando melhor para o uniforme da garota.

-Eu... – o garoto parecia desconcertado – Lily é a maior exceção da minha vida.

-Sei. Aposto que ela nasceu trouxa – respondeu, afirmando.

Dizendo isso, calou-se, e Snape não encontrou uma deixa para continuar a crucificar James Potter, tornando a viagem ainda mais tensa e silenciosa. Uma fina garoa caia sobre o trem ao mesmo tempo em que a noite caia sobre todos. Béatrice olhava pela janela, cansada daquele silêncio modorrento. Tentava reconhecer a vegetação, mas o trem era rápido demais para que ela pudesse se concentrar em uma só, e isso a deixava com um pouco de enjôo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, numa tentativa frustrada de curar o desvio no labirinto, mas logo desistiu. Fechou os olhos e esperou que a viagem acabasse logo, estava cansada, com fome e precisava dar um jeito de se comunicar com alguém da Rússia. Sentia-se sozinha. Algum tempo depois, sentiu que o trem diminuía sua velocidade gradativamente, e olhou novamente pela janela. Um vilarejo era avistado, e ao fundo, um imenso castelo que dava a impressão de ter sido tirado de um conto medieval. Não sentiu entusiasmo algum, pegou sua mochila e correu para o banheiro mais próximo, lembrando-se das vestes que ainda não vestira. Quando saiu de lá, ouviu um burburinho seguido de muitos passos apressados e conversas animadas. Correu para sua cabine, puxou seu malão sem muita dificuldade e saiu para a escuridão, seguida de tantos outros alunos.

A chuva começava a cair mais forte, e Béatrice não sabia exatamente para onde deveria seguir. Uma horda de alunos que deviam ser do primeiro ano encaminhavam-se para o lago negro, onde um gigante, ela só pôde supor, atravessava-os, enquanto os mais velhos seguiam correndo para apanhar uma carruagem. Decidiu acompanha-los, mas uma voz grave chamou-a pelo nome, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Olhou para trás e constatou o que imaginava, o gigante acenava para que ela fosse junto com os calouros.

-É melhor que a Senhorita venha comigo – falou, pegando um garotinho pela cintura e colocando num barquinho – Ordens de Dumbledore. Grande Homem! Se quiser ajuda eu coloco você no barco.

Ela só o olhou e embarcou com uma habilidade assombrosa, e esperou que o barquinho fosse ocupado por mais dos calouros, que pareciam intimidados à sua presença, para que este entrasse em movimento. A travessia foi complicada, a chuva salpicava sem dó o lago, que parecia a beira de transbordar. Uma ou duas vezes sentiu que cairia, e gritou, fazendo Hagrid, o "gigante", se desesperasse mais ainda. Minutos depois estava ela desembarcando num grande átrio, encharcada e com frio. Sacou a varinha e secou-se com grande rapidez, sem perceber que era observada por uma bruxa imponente com um grande coque em cima da cabeça. Permaneceu silenciosa, ainda esperando instruções, quando Minerva McGonnagal bateu palmas pedindo silêncio aos alunos novos.

-Bem vindos a Hogwarts. Vocês irão, por favor, me seguir até o Salão Principal, onde serão selecionados. Em _silêncio_, sem bagunça e sem empurrar – ralhou, olhando para dois aluninhos que pareciam à beira de um ataque. Olhou para Béatrice e a fitou por dois segundos, antes de lhe dirigir a palavra – bem vinda, Senhorita Hollan. A Srta. não será selecionada junto com o primeiro ano, deverá esperar numa antecâmara atrás do Salão Principal – falou, vendo a garota confirmar, silenciosa – Filch?

-Sim, Profª. Minerva? – o zelador respondeu, olhando significativamente para a garota.

-Leve a aluna até a antecâmara que arrumamos apara a sua seleção, por favor. Vou levar os alunos do primeiro ano para o Salão Principal. – dizendo isso, saiu levando cerca de sessenta criancinhas eufóricas atrás de si.

-Ah, Srta. Hollan, tenho muito prazer em servi-la – Filch dizia, rindo baixo – Me siga, por favor.

Caminharam em silêncio. Béatrice prestava atenção a cada detalhe do castelo, às vezes sorrindo de figuras bizarras nos quadros que se movimentavam. Subiram uma grande escadaria, e viraram a direita, parando em frente a uma grande porta de azevinho completamente trabalhada. O velho abriu a porta, e empurrou a garota pelo ombro para que ela entrasse, fechando-a logo em seguida. A garota continuou sua análise, avaliando tudo a cada passo que dava.

-Bem vinda a Hogwarts, Béatrice! – ela ouviu uma voz velha e cansada dizer, fazendo-a virar rapidamente e sorrir em seguida – Fico tão feliz que você esteja aqui!

-Vovô! – a garota exclamou, correndo para o quadro – Eu não sabia que o senhor tinha quadros em Hogwarts. Por que...?

-Ah, vejo que seus pais não esclareceram algumas coisas – suspirou o velhinho, endireitando os óculos – Inicialmente, nossa família morou aqui. Não, não os Hollan, minha linda – disse, notando a expressão perdida de Béatrice – Os Fortescue. Meu pai foi diretor de Hogwarts por mais de 60 anos.

-Edward Fortescue?

-Exatamente. Mas você não chegou a conhecê-lo, ele... Bom, Edward Fortescue foi assassinado. Então todos nós fomos para a Rússia, e o resto da história você já até deve imaginar. Tenho dois quadros, um aqui em Hogwarts, por serviços prestados a escola, e no Ministério da Magia Russo.

-E o senhor acha que eu vou me dar bem aqui? Quero dizer, aqui é tudo diferente. Língua, costumes, temperatura... Eles parecem ser tão _frios_! E eu nem queria ter saído de Durmstrang.

-Só o tempo irá dizer – o senhor respondeu, com simplicidade – Se você encarar tudo com o coração aberto, receptiva a mudanças, talvez seja mais fácil. Agora, eu vou visitar meu outro quadro – disse, sorrindo – Prometi notícias suas para a sua mãe... E não se esqueça de comer, minha querida.

Béatrice virou-se e se deparou com uma mesa cheia de comidas, e de repente lembrou-se de que estava extremamente faminta, sentando logo em seguida, servindo-se. Comeu devagar, pensando que a comida era boa. Sentiu, então, um aperto no coração; nesse momento estaria jantando com seus amigos, ou talvez conversando com eles no dormitório, ainda não tinha se habituado com as mudanças de fuso horário. Saiu da mesa e se sentou em uma poltrona extremamente branca e confortável, encarando o quadro de seu avô. Ele não estava mais ali, restara apenas um fundo azul escuro quando este o abandonou indo visitar uma de suas outras obras. Ficou sem pensar coisas importantes quando ouviu um barulho abafado de cadeiras se arrastando, passos tranqüilos e conversas eufóricas, quando a porta se abriu e Alvo Dumbledore e Minerva McGonaggal adentraram a sala, trazendo consigo um chapéu muito velho e esfarrapado.

-Boa noite, Srta. Hollan, e seja muito bem vinda a Hogwarts – a aparência excêntrica do diretor intimidou a garota, e ele, percebendo isso, sorriu incentivando-a – Me chamo Alvo Dumbledore.

-Boa noite, Profº. Dumbledore.

-Preferimos seleciona-la aqui para não chamarmos atenção – Minerva explicou – Não é normal aceitarmos alunos no meio do curso, e é assim em todas as escolas bruxas. Apenas fizemos uma exceção à sua causa.

-Sim, senhora – Béatrice respondeu, olhando-a firmemente.

-Sente-se nesse banquinho – Dumbledore disse, conjurando um banquinho de madeira, simples e duro, e Béatrice se sentou – Excelente.

-Agora... O Chapéu – Profª. Minerva sussurrou para si, pegando cuidadosamente o chapéu e depositando-o na cabeça da garota.

Béatrice ficou sentada alguns segundos esperando a brincadeira acabar, imaginando que tipo de seleção maluca seria essa. Quando ia abrir a boca para perguntar quando seria selecionada, ouviu um pigarro. Olhou para os lados e ouviu uma risadinha sádica, como quem acha graça da situação. Só aí percebeu que a voz desconhecida vinha do chapéu. _Ele _era o seletor!

-Sagaz, Béatrice Hollan. Rápida, para alguém que ainda não tem conhecimentos dos segredos históricos de Hogwarts. Você sabia que posso ver o que se passa em seu cérebro brilhante? Oh, sim. Brilhante. Porém, extremamente rude. Não Lufa-Lufa. Não há bondade em excesso, nem vontade de ajudar o próximo. Inteligência e perspicácia são seus fortes. Seria, então, Corvinal a sua casa? Não. Eu digo que não. Há um misto de coragem e esperteza em você, então a casa dos Leões seria a sua moradia? Ou a casa das Serpentes?

Béatrice olhou para Dumbledore, que não tirara os olhos dela um segundo sequer. "Sonserina me lembra Artes das Trevas. Eu _detestava_ Artes das Trevas em Durmstrang", pensou, temendo ir para a casa de...

-Voldemort – o chapéu recomeçara a falar – Sim, eu também o selecionei. Mas _ele _não me pareceu relutante. Aversão às Artes das Trevas, eh...? Naturalmente. Não me resta opções, embora eu devesse... Enfim, _Grifinória!_

Béatrice não sorriu, apenas continuou pensando nas palavras do Chapéu Seletor. _Quase _fora para a Sonserina, embora tivesse extrema aversão a todo tipo de Artes das Trevas e essa foi a única coisa boa que encontrara ali até o momento.

-O que você precisa compreender, Béatrice – ela percebeu o uso de seu primeiro nome pelo diretor e o encarou – é que bruxos talentosos _e_ bons estudaram na Sonserina. Embora eu deva concordar que grande parcela dos alunos tem se tornado...

-Alvo! – Minerva alertou, fazendo o diretor sorrir – Eu sou a diretora da sua casa. Seu malão junto com o resto de pertences então sendo enviados para o seu dormitório nesse exato momento.

-Sim, senhora.

-Bom, recomendações! – Dumbledore sorriu sob os oclinhos de meia-lua, fazendo seus olhos azuis cintilantes brilharem – Depois das 11:30 da noite é expressamente proibido a circulação de alunos pelo castelo e pelas nossas propriedades. Alguns artigos também são proibidos, aconselho a Srta. a ler a enorme lista pregada à porta do Sr. Filch. As aulas começam as 9:00 da manhã e o café da manhã é servido as 8:30. Alguma pergunta?

-Não, senhor.

-A sua senha é Fortuna Major, e a Srta. não deve contá-la a ninguém, nem anotar em qualquer pergaminho – a bruxa disse, ríspida – Todos os professores e o Diretor podem descontar pontos de sua casa e aplicar detenções se o seu comportamento moral e escolar não condizer com os nossos padrões. Agora pode ir.

-Senhora...?

-Receio que a Srta. Hollan não saiba o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória, McGonaggal – Dumbledore disse, brincando com a ponta de sua barba – Eu a encaminho, sim? Venha por aqui, por favor, Srta. Hollan.

-Boa noite, Senhora – Béatrice disse, seguindo o diretor para fora da sala.

Andaram por alguns minutos em silêncio. O castelo era simplesmente fascinante para Béatrice, que ainda prestava atenção nos quadros, na esperança de encontrar seu avô novamente.

-Ah, muito esperta, Srta., Hollan! – Dumbledore começara a falar – Mas o seu avô está na sala em que a Srta. foi selecionada, apenas, embora ele possa, é claro, andar pelas outras obras.

-Senhor. Meu bisavô...

-Edward Fortescue está na sala do diretor, naturalmente. Na minha sala, quero dizer – completou, com simplicidade.

Subiram alguns lances de escadas e chegaram a um longo corredor, e ao fim deste, se encontrava o quadro de uma mulher.

-Esta – Dumbledore disse, apontando o quadro – é a passagem para a Grifinória. É guardada pela Mulher Gorda, e a Srta. terá sempre de dizer a senha a ela se quiser passar.

-Sim, senhor – Béatrice respondeu, cansada – _Fortuna Major_. Boa noite, Profº Dumbledore.

-Boa noite, Srta. Hollan – respondeu, esperando que ela entrasse. Se encararam alguns segundos, e quando ela estava quase entrando, ele a chamou – Béatrice?

-Sim? – virou-se, contrariada.

-Bem vinda a Hogwarts, mais uma vez.

Ela não respondeu, fez um aceno de cabeça e entrou no Salão Comunal, que estava na maior das bagunças. Todos conversavam animados, felizes, mas o escândalo maior vinha do canto em que três garotos se encontravam ao redor de James Potter, rindo muito alto de alguma coisa que ela não entendeu. Ninguém parecia ter-la notado, e isso

era bom, pensava, não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém, no momento. Caminho silenciosa, e quando estava ao pé da escada que a levaria ao Dormitório feminino, ouviu uma outra risada alta seguida da voz esganiçada de um garoto.

-Veja, James, aquela não é a sua amiga de _Durmstrang_?

O mais gordinho de todos riu.

-Ah, Você... Eu... Bem vinda a Grifinória, Béatrice – James falou, inseguro e surpreso por vê-la ali.

Novamente ela não respondeu. Subiu a escada e sumiu pela porta do dormitório das garotas.


	2. Não Pergunte, Potter

Capítulo 2

**Não pergunte, Potter**

Já em seu dormitório, que ela conseguiu encontrar sem maiores dificuldades, despiu sua capa e localizou sua cama. Não tinha ninguém ali, e isso era bom, Béatrice pensava, não queria ter que dar explicações nenhuma a ninguém. E também era a hora dela começar a escrever em seu diário, prometera que faria isso e que nas férias mostraria aos seus amigos. Sorriu. Pegou sua mochila, retirou seu diário, uma pena e tinteiro, encostando-se melhor na cama.

_Hogwarts, 01 de setembro de 1976._

_Acabei de chegar ao meu dormitório. Aqui não parece ser totalmente horrível, a comida é muito boa e o meu avô tem um quadro numa das antecâmaras atrás do Salão Principal. Eu sempre gostei de conversar com ele, quando eu era pequena ele conseguia que eu fizesse todas as coisas... Acho que pelo menos com ele aqui eu não vou me sentir um peixe fora d'água._

_Até agora conheci poucas pessoas, não que eu tenha me esforçado para isso. Os diretores nem queriam que eu chamasse atenção mesmo... E imagine a minha cara de idiota tentando puxar assunto com alguém? Não dá. Mas enfim... Conheci o diretor Dumbledore, a excentricidade dele me assustou um pouco, mas parece ser um cara legal, Profª. Minerva McGonnagal, ela parece ser rígida pra caramba, Sr. Filch, não sei o que ele é, mas não tem uma cara boa, James Potter, Severo Snape e Lílian Evans. Eles não têm nada de parecido, Potter e Evans são da mesma casa que eu (Grifinória), e Snape é da Sonserina. Esse infeliz veio o caminho todo querendo me arrancar informações de Grindelwald, como se eu fosse uma enciclopédia ambulante. James me contou que ele é simplesmente fascinado por Artes das Trevas, que eu totalmente odeio..._

_A minha seleção foi completamente diferente! Um chapéu me selecionou. Me disse coisas estranhas, algo sobre eu ter uma mente brilhante, mas ser extremamente rude e ter aversão às trevas. Achei que o Profº Dumbledore me encarou muito quando fui selecionada, como se eu fosse uma espécie em exposição que ele nunca tinha visto..._

_Estou morrendo de saudades, Munique. De você de do William. Espero que vocês não achem minha vida em Hogwarts tão tediosa._

_Béatrice Hollan_

Quando terminou de escrever, notou alguns barulhos vindo da escada e guardou rapidamente suas coisas, fechando a cortina de sua cama logo em seguida. Ouviu vozes cansadas se despedirem, as luzes foram apagadas e ela dormiu em menos de cinco minutos.

-_Não vou entregá-la... – um homem de meia-idade dizia, aos berros – nenhuma das duas, você pode me matar..._

_-Não vou te matar, seu idiota – o outro homem dizia, numa voz fria e baixa – Por que eu mataria? Eu preciso de você._

_-Não vou entregar a menina, não quero entrega-la – o primeiro homem gritou como se todos os músculos do seu corpo estivessem em chamas – NÃO VOU ENTREGAR!_

_-Ah, não vai? – um riso frio, capaz de arrepiar a nuca do homem encolhido ao chão ecoou sobre o local – CRUCCIO! E mais uma vez, mais outra, e mais outra, até você aprender que ninguém diz não a..._

-NÃO! – Béatrice gritou, acordando suada e completamente enjoada – Oh, meu Merlin...

-Algum problema aí, Charlotte? – uma voz sonolenta perguntou, acompanhada de um bocejo.

-Nenhum... Foi você que gritou, Claire?

-Não – uma terceira voz respondeu, reprimindo um bocejo – Mas tem uma aluna nova aqui, olha o dossel daquela cama fechado.

-Alô? – a primeira voz tornou a perguntar- Está tudo bem aí...?

-Estou bem... – Béatrice respondeu, colocando a mão na boca reprimindo um impulso de vomitar – Tudo bem – repetiu, saindo da cama e correndo para o banheiro.

Ficou lá por cinco minutos inteiros, se recuperando do sonho. Agora não se lembrava exatamente do que havia acontecido, tinha uma vaga lembrança de um homem sendo torturado por se recusar a entregar algo a alguém... O pensamento lhe deu novo enjôo, que ela conseguiu controlar dessa vez. Molhou a nuca, e encarou seus olhos verdes ofuscantes no espelho. Tinha herdado os olhos do pai... Novamente esse pensamento lhe deu enjôo, que ela não conseguiu controlar. Ouviu algumas vozes vindas do dormitório, que se calaram logo em seguida. Continuou no banheiro por mais alguns minutos, limpando com a varinha, que ela sempre levava consigo, os estragos que fizera por ali. Voltou ao dormitório e consultou seu relógio de cabeceira, já era 5:00 horas da manhã e seu sono parecia ter-la abandonado completamente. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sentando em sua cama em seguida; tudo ali parecia pequeno demais, o que fez com que ela vestisse uma capa e descesse para o Salão Comunal.

Após descer as escadas silenciosa e vagarosamente, notou que o Salão estava completamente vazio, mas ainda sim, quente e aconchegante. Sentou-se defronte a lareira e pôs-se a pensar. Não havia encontrado razões suficientes para sua mudança repentina, sabia que seu pai mantinha relações fixas com o Ministério da Magia Russo, além de manter sua Indústria de Azevinho em Moscou. Pensando nessas coisas, foi vencida pelo sono e adormeceu ali.

Acordou três horas depois com o pescoço doendo, e a luz do sol faiscando em seu rosto. Subiu correndo para o dormitório, encontrando as três garotas com que havia assustado na noite anterior com o seu sonho.

-Você está legal? – a primeira voz foi ouvida – O seu nome, qual é?

-Béatrice Hollan – respondeu, prendendo os cabelos – E o seu?

-Sophie Orleans.

-Sou Charlotte Smith – a mais baixinha de todas disse.

-Claire McKinnon – a terceira garota disse, olhando fixamente para Béatrice – Você tem certeza de que está bem? Está tão pálida...

-Eu? – Béatrice se olhou no espelho e riu baixinho – Não, essa é a minha cor natural, McKinnon. De onde eu vim, temos pouca luz solar.

-Então você veio de Durmstrang? – Sophie Orleans perguntou, pegando uma de suas capas e vestindo-a – Bom, pelo que sei, é no extremo norte...

-Sim, eu vim de Durmstrang – Béatrice respondeu algum tempo depois, e, sem dizer mais nada, entrou no banheiro com a intenção de tomar um banho rápido.

-Garota estranha, não é? – Charlotte comentou, arrumando pela terceira vez sua franja absurdamente lisa – Eu achei.

-Por que será que ela veio para Hogwarts? – Claire perguntou, ignorando o comentário da amiga – Ela não parece feliz aqui.

-Vamos descer – Sophie disse, com a mochila já em suas costas – Vocês sabem a fama que aquela escola tem, _magia das trevas _– sussurrou – Não sei se é seguro ficarmos no mesmo lugar que ela por muito tempo... Com ela acordada, quero dizer.

-Você está sendo completamente injusta, Soph! – Claire exclamou, indignada – Nós nem a conhecemos ainda! Que preconceito bobo, deixe só o Professor Dumbledore ouvir você falar assim...

-Você tem razão, Sophie Orleans – Béatrice gritou, do banheiro - Cuidado comigo. Eu sou realmente capaz de fazer seus belos cachos caírem durante a noite!

As três ficaram quietas alguns segundos, enquanto Sophie corava furiosamente. Saiu correndo logo em seguida, sendo seguida por uma histérica Charlotte Smith. Claire permaneceu no quarto, esperando que Béatrice saísse para que pudesse se desculpar pela grosseria de suas amigas. Cinco minutos depois, aluna nova entrou no quarto com seu novo uniforme e a encarou.

-Oh, não entendo! – disse, quase rindo – Por que você ficou aqui? Seus cabelos são tão bonitos, McKinnon, é melhor você ter _mesmo _cuidado comigo...

-Ah, você é mesmo petulante, sabia? – ela respondeu, quase ultrajada – Não concordo com Sophie, caso você não tenha reparado. Fiquei aqui para pedir desculpa por aquelas duas estúpidas.

-Certamente – Béatrice respondeu, pegando sua mochila – Mas elas não estão de um todo erradas. A escola toda vai dizer isso, não vai? Quero dizer, se eu tivesse vindo de Beauxbatons, o tratamento seria diferente! – explodiu, afastando sua franja comprida do rosto e assustando Claire com seus olhos azuis faiscantes – Você não precisa ter dó. Não foram só essas duas alienadas, aquele garoto Potter e seus amigos, Lílian Evans e o seu amigo adorador das trevas, Severo Snape, também! Esse esquisito de cabelo seboso atrás de mim no trem só porque eu estudei na mesma escola em que Gellet Grindelwald, como se eu tivesse seus poderes ou fosse tão maligna quanto ele!

-Eu sei! – Claire respondeu, horrorizada – Por favor, Béatrice, entenda. Eu não apoio nenhum tipo de preconceito, pequenas coisas assim que geram grandes guerras. Por favor, não me entenda mal! Eu vou descer agora.

-Não, um minuto! – Béatrice pediu, prendendo seus longos cabelos pretos para trás deixando apenas alguns fios soltou em seu rosto – Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha exagerado, McKinnon.

-Claire, para os amigos.

Béatrice sorriu, ajeitou sua mochila nas costas e saiu com Claire para o Salão Comunal. Ao descer, notou que Charlotte e Sophie estavam sentadas esperando pela amiga, mas ao verem que ela estava acompanhada da aula nova, saíram para o café da manhã sem olharem para trás.

-Desculpe – a caloura falou, olhando para o outro lado do salão, onde James Potter estava – Elas...

-São duas idiotas! – Claire interrompeu, irritando-se – Vou ter uma conversa com elas. Você já vai descer...?

-Eu... Vamos.

Ao passarem pelo buraco do retrato ouviram uma vaia, seguida da voz envergonhada de James:

-Não! Sirius, que horror...

Béatrice não abaixou a cabeça e continuou andando. Ao chegar ao Salão Principal, sentou-se na ponta da mesa da Grifinória e comeu cornflakes cheios de iogurte, uma prática que fez Claire rir.

-Cornflakes com iogurte... Essa é nova para nós, Béatrice!

Ela sorriu, e continuou sua refeição silenciosamente. Alguns minutos depois, Claire se levantou para pegar seus novos horários e James ocupou o seu lugar, fazendo Béatrice encara-lo friamente.

-Algum problema?

-Você chegou a ouvir o que o Sirius falou? – James perguntou, preocupado – Ouviu?

-Não, e tampouco me interesso pelo que ele tem a dizer.

-Sirius sabe sem bem grosseiro quando quer – ele disse, sem graça – Desculpe por isso.

-Na verdade, os britânicos são muito grosseiros quando querem, Potter.

Encararam-se algum tempo até serem interrompidos por Claire, que trazia consigo um recado de Minerva McGonaggal para a aluna nova.

-Acho melhor você ir conversar com a Profª. Minerva, Béatrice. Parece que a diretora de Durmstrang enviou seus testes, pra ver quais disciplinas você vai poder cursar aqui.

-Obrigada, Claire – a garota respondeu, já em pé – Em Durmstrang, os testes finais são feitos no 8º ano.

Béatrice caminhou até a sala da Profª Minerva McGonaggal e esperou sua vez. Quando teve certeza de que podia entrar, ouviu a professora a chamar, como se soubesse que ela já estava ali.

-Sente-se, Srta. Hollan.

-Bom dia, Profª Minerva.

-Bom dia – a senhora respondeu, puxando a ficha da aluna a sua frente e erguendo as sobrancelhas à medida que lia – Posso notar que são oito séries em Durmstrang, mas parece-me que você não está atrasada com relação a nossa maneira de distribuir os conteúdos. Posso imaginar, também, que o último ano em sua escola seja usado para uma espécie de "Treinamento de Combate"?

-Sim, senhora.

-Muito bom – Minerva exclamou, continuando a ler as notas da garota – Porém, receio que a Srta. não cursará certas disciplinas.

-Não? Como assim? – ela perguntou, surpreendendo-se – Não tem aulas de Oclumência e Legilimência aqui, nem Táticas de Duelo Avançado?

-Não – Minerva respondeu, impassível – Não achamos conveniente _algumas _disciplinas.

Béatrice não respondeu à provocação. Continuou olhando a professora, tentando entender as expressões que ela fazia, mesmo estando impaciente e decepcionada por não poder cursar suas disciplinas favoritas.

-Certo, Srta. Hollan. A Srta. poderá cursar Aritmancia, Runas Antigas, _Defesa Contra _as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Herbologia, Adivinhação, Poções, Transfiguração, Estudo dos Trouxas, Trato...

-Todas – Béatrice deixou escapas, com um meio sorriso – Desculpe, eu...

-_Todas_, Srta. Hollan, mas mesmo que queira, não poderá cursá-las.

-Quero todas as disciplinas que sejam utilizada para se tornar inominável.

Ao ouvir a decisão da aluna, Minerva ergueu as sobrancelhas. Virou-se para a carteira ao lado e puxou uma pasta preta. Abriu-a e examinou o pergaminho que estava ali atentamente.

-Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Feitiços, Herbologia, Poções e Transfigurações - disse, erguendo os olhos para a menina – O curso dura cerca de três anos e...

-O treinamento, no mínimo mais três. Eu já sei, Profª Minerva. O meu pai é Inominável.

-Ah... Sei. Aqui está o seu horário – McGonaggal respondeu, dando uma pancadinha com a varinha num pergaminho limpo – Está dispensada, Srta. Hollan.

Béatrice saiu da sala da vice-diretora em direção às duas primeiras aulas de Poções. Caminhou lentamente até as masmorras e sentou-se perto da porta da classe. Faltavam cinco minutos para a sineta e os alunos começavam a chegar e se aglomerar por ali, e a olhavam de soslaio, não que ela se importasse agora, estava muito decepcionada com o tratamento frio de Minerva McGonaggal, sua indiferença quanto as suas disciplinas favoritas, insinuações de que ela gostava das trevas... "_Defesa Contra _as Artes das Trevas", como se eu fosse capaz de matar alguém, Béatrice pensou. Ninguém ali acreditaria nela verdadeiramente, nem se importavam em saber se ela concordava com os métodos medievais de sua escola e o quanto era estranho para ela estar em Hogwarts.

-Bem vinda à escola Béatrice Hollan!

A imagem de Horácio Slughorn era bizarra. Um homem velho, baixinho e gordo, com uma bigodeira basta que assemelhava o senhor a um leão marinho. O professor continuou encarando Béatrice, seu sorriso vacilando a espera de uma resposta.

-Ah, eu... – Béatrice se levantou num pulo, apertando a mão estendida de Slughorn – Muito obrigada, senhor.

-Me chamo Horácio Slughorn e leciono Poções. A Srta. é _mesmo _bisneta de Edward Fortescue e foi aluna de Grindelwald? – as perguntas escaparam antes que ele pudesse se controlar. Béatrice ergueu as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes.

-Bom, sim e não - a irritação começava a dar sinais – Sou sim bisneta de Edward Fortescue. Pelo que _sei _Gellet Grindelwald não chegou nem a se formar, já que foi expulso no sétimo ano. Não sei de onde inventam algumas histórias.

O professor enrubresceu, mas foi salvo pela sineta. Vários alunos já estavam presentes e riam da cena, fazendo com que Béatrice sentisse alguma simpatia por eles. Finalmente Slughorn autorizou que entrassem na classe.

-Então você **não **foi aluna de Grindelwald? – Sirius sussurrou para a garota, arrancando risos de Peter Pettigrew.

-Não, não fui, ou você tem alguma deficiência que te impede de entender o que os outros falam? – Béatrice respondeu – Não fui aluna dele, mas sei muito bem usar uma varinha para fins maléficos, Black.

-Mau jeito, Almofadas! – Remus riu, sentando-se ao lado de Peter – Muito prazer, Béatrice, sou Remus Lupin.

-Hollan – ela disse, entre os dentes – Muito prazer – respondeu, sentando-se em defronte a James e Sirius.

-Esses aí – Claire disse, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, assustando-a – não valem muita coisa.

Logo que se acomodaram, Lílian Evans e Severo Snape entraram atrasados, aparentemente brigando. O rosto de Severo iluminou-se ao ver Béatrice, deixando Lílian ainda mais irritada.

-Os senhora estão atrasados – Slughorn disse, fascinado – A Srta. Hollan já estava esperando a aula com cinco minutos de antecipação.

-Peço _perdão_ pelo atraso, senhor – Lílian disse, sentando ao lado de Severo, com raiva e contrariada.

A aula transcorreu tranquilamente, com o professor fazendo elogios exagerados para a nova aluna, o que a irritava muito, além de deixar Lílian extremamente enciumada. Quando a sineta tocou indicando o fim da aula, Béatrice saiu correndo sem esperar por Claire e entrou no primeiro banheiro feminino que encontrou. Olhou-se no espelho, seus olhos azuis faiscando de raiva, a bajulação excessiva de Slughorn a enraivecia e entediava. Lavou as mãos com água fria e colocou-as na nuca.

-Ele só quer sentir-se querido por alguém que veio de fora – ela sussurrou, tentando se acalmar – É só o segundo dia...

-E você já tem atrapalhado a vida dos outros com grande freqüência, Hollan.

-Uhh... – Béatrice riu e virou-se para encarar a garota que entrara ali – Me desculpe se a minha existência te incomoda, _Lily._

-Lily? – a ruiva afastou os cabelos do rosto, seus olhos excepcionalmente verdes brilhando de ódio – Quem você pensa que é...?

-Sou Béatrice Hollan, Lílian Evans! – respondeu, encarando-a – O que você pensa? Que pode chegar e me falar o que quiser, como se eu fosse a razão dos seus problemas? Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, Evans, e muito menos tenho medo dos seus _olhos verdes. _– dizendo isso, Béatrice saiu do banheiro com passos apressados, seguindo para sua aula de Feitiços.

-O que você fez com a minha Lily, Béatrice? – James perguntou, alcançando a garota no São Principal.

-Hollan.

-O que você fez com a Lily?

-Nada – Béatrice respondeu, perdendo a paciência e chamando atenção de alguns alunos que passavam por ali – Se a sua Lily tem problemas, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada pra ela, apenas fui transferida pra cá! É o meu segundo dia aqui, que tempo eu tive de fazer algo pra ela? Nada! Nada que justifique certas grosserias.

-Talvez você não tenha reparado, Lílian está acostumada com todas as atenções direcionadas a ela, Béatrice...

-Hollan.

-... Principalmente na aula de Poções.

-_Se _ela foi acostumada mal e não suporta alguém que tenha o mínimo de inteligência a mais que ela, você já sabe de quem é o azar. Eu não fiz nada de excepcional na aula de hoje. Em Durmstrang, existem alunos infinitamente mais inteligentes do que eu, e nós somos estimulados a não errarmos coisas triviais. Eu não peço elogios a ninguém, Potter, minha intenção aqui é ser anônima.

-Você nunca se arrepende? – ele perguntou, a olhando diferente – Por que a Lílian está chorando? Eu sei que você sabe.

-Pergunte de onde viemos e para onde vamos, Potter. É mais fácil – Béatrice respondeu, recomeçando a andar deixando James para trás com essa nota enigmática.

**N/A **

**Por favooooooor, gente. Deixem reviews, por favoooor? Falem se ta ruim, se ta confuso, se ta chato, se ta bom.. Pra eu poder dar continuidade na fic ;D**

**Só pra avisar, essa é a primeira que eu posto, então se o começo estiver confuso e estranho, me desculpem u.u Estou dando o melhor que eu posso, e se tiverem alguma dúvida, pesso de novo que me falem, pra eu esclarecem por aqui, ou em algum outro capítulo.**

**BEIJÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO,**


	3. Se Sabe o Que é Bom Pra Você

'**Se Sabe O Que É Bom Pra Você**'

A aula de Feitiços transcorreu normalmente, Béatrice não teve dificuldade com os exercícios de desilusão e havia ganhado cinco pontos pela perfeição do feitiço em sua primeira tentativa de execução. Lílian assistiu a tal feito extremamente quieta, o que chamou a atenção de James para sua reação atemporal. Flitwick parecia encantado com o desempenho da aluna nova, mas não se sentia cativado pela garota.

Béatrice tinha um cuidado excessivo para não se tornar querida entre os seus professores, pelo menos em Hogwarts. Ainda não os conhecia totalmente, mas sabia que eles tinham uma vaga idéia de sua personalidade difícil e, talvez em seu íntimo, partilhassem da mesma opinião de que ela era ligada às trevas, não saberia dizer. Sentia que qualquer tentativa de contato afetivo com seus mestres soaria falso, e ela não queria chamar atenção de maneira alguma. O final da aula se aproximava, sem algo útil para fazer, Béatrice se reduziu a copiar a teoria do Feitiço da Desilusão em seu caderno.

-Patético – suspirou, quando o professor pediu a atenção de todos para passar a tarefa de casa e conceder a ela mais dez pontos pela perfeição de sua "primeira" tentativa – 10 pontos por um Feitiço da Desilusão.

-Poucas vezes tive a chance de ensinar a alguém tão brilhante, Senhorita Hollan, poucas vezes!

Béatrice não sorriu e nem fez sinais de aprovação ao comentário. Permaneceu em silêncio, apenas imaginando o que eles diriam se ela dissesse que havia aprendido esse feitiço no final de seu quinto ano, e que ela foi uma das últimas alunas a conseguir conjurá-lo com perfeição. Sorriu bobamente, a simples lembrança de Durmstrang produzia nela uma sensação muito boa, mesmo que isso também remetesse a longas broncas do diretor de sua casa, Boris Nikolaievich. Escreveria para seus amigos quando o final de semana chegasse.

O resto da semana passou rápida, os alunos comemoravam o primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts, e após sua última aula de sexta feira, Béatrice subiu para seu dormitório, a fim de deixar lá seu material e pegar algumas coisas para escrever a seus amigos. Quando chegou perto de onde dormia, ouviu vozes alteradas e preferiu não entrar.

-Eu não vou mais dividir você nem esse dormitório com aquele menina esquisita!

-Você está sendo injusta, não vou mais repetir isso, Sophie. Você nem a conhece, você não se interessa em saber do que ela gosta...!

-Então você quer dizer que aquele poço de sarcasmo é legal? – Sophie gritou, alucinada – Ela não gosta de ninguém, não fica feliz com elogios, não sorri e acha legal provocar a Lílian Evans, que é a menina mais doce que eu já conheci!

-Segunda feira ela reduziu Lily às lágrimas, você não soube?

-Cale a boca! – Claire gritou – Cala a boca, Charlotte! Você é a maior maria-vai-com-as-outras que eu conheço! Qual é o problema com vocês duas? Vocês têm amigas SONSERINAS, terríveis, que andam com Snape e tudo! Béatrice é uma garota muito gentil, quando se conhece direito... E você, Sophie, pare de ser a maior idiota de todas, por Merlin.

O silêncio pairou no local. Ninguém ousou falar alguma coisa, só se ouvia suas respirações descompassadas. Béatrice estreitou as sobrancelhas. Entrou no dormitório devagar, encarando Sophie com uma calma absurdamente assustadora, sentia o medo da garota em seu semblante trêmulo. Parou quando podia encarar a garota nos olhos a três palmos de seu rosto.

-Se você tem dificuldades em dividir o dormitório comigo, sugiro que vá procurar a Professora Minerva McGonaggal – a voz de Béatrice soou firme e calma – E só para informações futuras, Orleans. O poço de sarcasmo não sente nenhuma necessidade de se achar por acertar de primeira o Feitiço da Desilusão, simplesmente porque ela já sabia lançá-lo desde o quinto ano. Mas por que mesmo você saberia?

Sophie abriu e fechou a boca três vezes seguidas e não emitiu som algum. Dirigiu-se a porta, sendo impedida por Béatrice.

-Você não vai fugir de novo – Béatrice falou, com a voz estranhamente calma, quase beirando a demência – Você está com medo de mim? – disse, rindo – Mas você não precisa temer.

-Saia da frente agora, sua estranha!

-NÃO VOU SAIR! – gritou – VOCÊ VAI OUVIR O QUE EU TENHO A DIZER, ENTENDEU?

-Cale a boca e saia da minha frente, sua louca – Sophie falou, ficando vermelha – Saia agora, se sabe o que é bom pra você.

-Você vai me enfeitiçar? – Béatrice respondeu, encostando-se à porta ao mesmo tempo em que sacava a varinha e a apontava bobamente para a garota – Pois eu gostaria que você tentasse.

As duas garotas se encararam furiosamente. Charlotte mal respirava e Claire sacava a varinha com todo o cuidado possível para não chamar atenção. Num ato impensado, Sophie foi para cima de Béatrice, que lançou um feitiço desconhecido.

O silêncio se intensificou mais ainda. Sophie foi lançada contra a parede, as lágrimas de dor rolavam sem que ela pudesse detê-las enquanto ela levantava-se devagar, caminhando na direção de Béatrice quando conseguiu se equilibrar em pé.

-Você vai pagar por isso, Hollan.

-Ah, sério? – a garota riu, guardando a varinha nas vestes – Eu não tenho medo de você, Sophie Orleans. Você já deve ter percebido que pessoas medíocres e prepotentes não me assustam.

Charlotte não sabia o que fazer. Andava de um lado para o outro atrás de Sophie, que parecia indecisa. Béatrice caminhou até a sua cama, que era a ultima do quarto, e se abaixou para guardar algumas coisas no malão. Quando os olhos de Sophie brilharam maliciosamente, Claire agiu no momento certo, desarmando-a.

-PELAS COSTAS, SOPHIE? – Claire gritou, segurando a varinha da amiga na mão esquerda – Que... Que tipo de pessoa você é?

-Devolve a minha varinha.

-Eu agradeço, Claire – Béatrice disse, com dois rolos de pergaminho na mão – Pode devolver a varinha pra essa... _menina. _Ela não vai tentar me atacar de novo, _se sabe o que é bom pra ela_. Quer descer comigo?

-Não foi nada – ela respondeu, entregando a varinha – Eu vou ficar aqui com ela, quem sabe eu tento...

-Sinceramente? Não tente. Não tem problema, de verdade... É melhor falarem com a Professora Minerva – Béatrice disse, saindo do quarto com um misto de decepção e riso na voz.

Desceu silenciosamente as escadas, e procurou uma mesa para sentar-se. A maioria estava cheia, e a mais 'vazia' estava justamente próxima a mesa em que Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew estavam. Sem escolha, acomodou-se por ali, sabendo que a qualquer momento ouviria uma piada sem graça a seu respeito. Balançou a cabeça devagar, espantando pensamentos ruins, e começou a escrever num logo pedaço de pergaminho.

_Hogwarts, setembro de 1976_

_Munique e William – QUE SAUDADE!_

_Como estão? Por aqui está tudo bem. Quero dizer, na medida do possível, posso dizer que está 'tudo bem'._

_Desculpem por ter me mudado sem ao menos ter avisado vocês, __eu __mal fui avisada. Meu pai simplesmente chegou do ministério dizendo que teríamos de mudar urgentemente para cá, e me mandou arrumar as malas sem explicação nenhuma, e em menos de uma semana já estávamos aqui. A casa que eu 'moro' é infinitamente menor que a daí. Tem o quarto da mamãe e do papai, o meu e o de visitas, e nenhum deles é suíte. Não que isso influencie em alguma coisa, eu senti um pouco de falta do conforto que eu tinha antes de me mudar. Temos também uma sala de visitas, uma sala de jantar, três banheiros e uma cozinha. A única coisa realmente legal é o nosso quintal, é tão grande que eu não consegui ver tudo que tinha por lá – mal cheguei a Londres e já tive que vir para a escola._

_Bom, Hogwarts. A escola em si é muito boa, temos um castelo MUITO, muito grande mesmo, de longe maior que o de Durmstrang, mas uma propriedade que eu calculo ser bem reduzida se comparada a escola de vocês. Viemos de trem, a paisagem é bem legal e tudo, e demora muito mesmo pra chegar. Fui selecionada por um chapéu – UM CHAPÉU! – que me disse coisas estranhas, como 'brilhante, porém extremamente rude'. Vocês me acham rude demais? Talvez um pouco introvertida, mas rude? _–Pronto. Começara a irar-se com as palavras do Chapéu Seletor, isso sempre acontecia quando ela pensava melhor nas coisas que tinham lhe dito – _Talvez eu seja um __pouquinho__... Enfim, quase fui parar na Sonserina, a cara de LORD VOLDEMORT. Têm idéia do pavor que eu tive quando o chapéu maluco me disse isso? Vocês sabem tanto quanto eu sobre minha total aversão às Artes das Trevas. Acabei indo para a Grifinória, a casa dos destemidos e corajosos. Clichê, não é? Mas acabei nem reclamando. Para mim, qualquer coisa que viesse estava no lucro..._

_Até agora conheci algumas pessoas, poucas delas valem a pena, sabe? Apenas uma garota chamada Claire McKinnon não me julgou 'perversa' por eu ter vindo de Durmstrang, e ela é bem legal. O meu consolo depois de ter conhecido Sirius Black, Severo Snape e Lílian Evans, que são um pior que o outro. Na viagem, Snape não parou de me perguntar coisas a respeito de Gellet Grindelwald, como se eu fosse uma __enciclopédia ambulante! __James Potter me disse depois que esse rapaz é metido até o nariz nas Artes das Trevas, que chegou na escola sabendo mais coisas do que metade dos alunos do sexto ano. É triste que ele seja tão inteligente, mas coberto por magia negra e seja da Sonserina. A Lílian Evans é inteligente também, e fica muito irada quando eu a supero nas aulas – aqui, eles tem alguns conteúdos atrasados – e outro dia mesmo ela deu um show no banheiro feminino, falando que eu só atrapalho e tudo mais. Eu bem que fiquei chateada, mas não ia demonstrar nada pra ela, do contrário, disparei uma resposta bem dada. __Quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim com os outros?__ Depois, o James teve a audácia de me perguntar o que eu tinha feito. James... James é um cara legal, e sempre tanta se desculpar pelos deslizes do Sirius, que é um completo idiota. Faz piadas, me chateia o tempo todo, sempre fico em dúvida se devo azará-lo ou não. Divido o quarto com mais três garotas, a Claire, a Charlotte e a Sophie. Já lhes falei da Claire, que é um amor, mas a Charlotte e a Sophie tem um caráter muito duvidoso..._

_-_Eu vou contar tudo para a Minerva McGonaggal, Hollan – Sophie disse, assustando Béatrice e quase a fazendo riscar o pergaminho – Agora.

-Você faz o que você quiser, Orleans – Béatrice respondeu, erguendo os olhos do pergaminho – Está na hora de você aprender a ter algum respeito pelas pessoas só porque elas não são como você.

A frieza de Béatrice desencorajou Sophie, que se reduziu a reclamar alguma coisa com Charlotte, que não largava de seu pé.

_...e agora aquela trouxa estranha (odeio essa expressão mas... AH, ESTOU COM RAIVA! ) veio aqui me dizer que vai contar da nossa briga para Minerva McGonaggal, que é a Diretora da Grifinória. Sim, nós tivemos uma briga, e eu acabei atancando-a. Ela pediu, e eu não tenho sangue frio o suficiente pra ignorar as provocações que ela me faz. Como __se __eu tivesse medo, como __se __eu ligasse alguma coisa nessa escola... Aqui só tem gente esquisita._

_As nossas aulas são um pouco atrasadas se comparadas as aulas daí. Acredita que no 6º ano nós aprendemos 'Feitiço da Desilusão'? É cômico, eu até riria se não estivesse tão preocupado com os níveis de ensino da escola em que vim parar. Eu mencionei que aqui não se aprende 'Legilimência/Oclumência' nem 'Táticas Avançadas de Duelo'? Quase caí pra trás quando a Professora McGonaggal me disse, ela acha que não é conveniente. Não entendi muito bem, estava bem indignada para pensar em alguma coisa, eram minhas disciplinas favoritas em Durmstrang!_

_Munique e William, tenho algumas tarefas pra entregar amanhã que ainda não fiz. Gostaria de ficar escrevendo por horas e horas, mas as obrigações realmente me chamam. Estou tão cansada hoje... Espero que vocês estejam bem! Qualquer hora podemos marcar de conversar pela lareira, talvez eu peça para o diretor. _

_Espero que vocês estejam bem e que as aulas estejam mais entusiasmadas que as daqui. Estou morrendo de saudade, talvez nas férias eu os visite, em meados de julho. Ai vou contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes... Mandem lembranças ao velho Boris, hahahahaha, e ao resto dos professores._

_Um grande beijo e um abraço saudoso,_

_Béatrice Natasha Hollan_

Béatrice releu a carta duas vezes, parecia que não havia esquecido nada. Lacrou o pergaminho com a varinha e encerou-o também, detestava cartas interceptadas. Saiu sem fazer barulho ou chamar atenção de outros alunos e se dirigiu ao corujal. Ao chegar lá notou mais uma pessoa presente, sua sombra era vista da escada. Subiu mais devagar e ao reconhecer o dono na silhueta, sorriu, quase sem querer.

-Você tem algum problema, Potter?

-Quê? – ele disse, assustando-se, olhando para trás em seguida – Nenhum, Béatrice... Por que teria?

-Você nunca está sozinho. Quero dizer, aquele Black, remo e Pettigrew sempre estão com você – ela respondeu, atando sua carta em uma coruja negra de olhos brilhantes – Então eu achei que...

-Você chamou Remo pelo nome – James deixou escapar, meio atordoado.

-Perdão?

-O Remo. Você o chamou pelo nome.

-Ah... É que o Remo não parece achar que eu sou uma garota má e horrível só porque sei fazer uns feitiços melhor do que algumas pessoas daqui e também não parece achar que eu sou uma menininha sedenta de atenção e coberta por magia negra.

James encarou a menina e notou um ar de tristeza quando ela lançou a coruja na noite estrelada. Olhou-a por mais alguns segundos quando ela se debruçou sobre o peitoril da janela.

-Não acho que todas as pessoas pensem isso de você.

-Por favor! – Béatrice exclamou, virando-se para encarar o garoto – Seus próprios amigos acham isso e você não percebe? Aquela Evans incomodada o tempo todo com a minha presença, o que tem de errado comigo? Por um acaso eu ataquei pessoas inocentes, para todos acharem que eu sou _ruim_? Eu só vim de Durmstrang!

-Eu já falei pra você, ela está acostumada a ser a melhor em tudo, a receber os pontos e elogios dos professores.

-E isso faz de mim uma pessoa ruim, Potter?

-Me chame de James.

-Você não me respondeu.

-Não – ele disse, derrotado – Isso não faz de você uma pessoa ruim.

-Que ótimo! – Béatrice respondeu, virando-se para sair do corujal – Você não parece ter mais músculo que cérebro, Potter.

James nem teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, ela já havia descido as escadas, aparentemente pulando alguns degraus. Ficou ali mais alguns minutos, olhando a noite e pensando nas últimas conversas que tivera com Béatrice. De alguma forma, sabia que ela não era aquela menina durona que mostrava, tampouco a adoradora das trevas que todos imaginavam. Queria se aproximar, mas precisava ser sutil. Respirou fundo e deu as costas ao corujal, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Tomou alguns atalhos, subiu lances de escada e logo murmurava a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que girou para admiti-lo. Entrou devagar, batendo de frente com Sirius, que ria olhando para trás.

-Eu já ia atrás de você, cara! – Sirius exclamou, ainda rindo – Onde mesmo você estava?

-No corujal – respondeu, empurrando o amigo para achar um assento – Por quê?

-Talvez porque tenhamos de fazer TRÊS redações para amanhã – Remus respondeu,relendo um pergaminho – Poções, Feitiços e Transfiguração.

-É, e até o Peter já faz uma delas! – Sirius exclamou, espiando o trabalho do amigo – Mesmo que eu já tenha identificado de dois a três erros e...

-Sirius!

-Sei... Já volto – James falou, correndo para seu dormitório.

Ao voltar para o salão, notou que Béatrice escrevia muito rápido, escondida por uma pilha de livros, e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-POTTER! – Lílian gritou, pegando um livro do chão – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Ah, me desculpe, Lily. Estava distraído...

-É EVANS, POTTER, QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE REPETIR?

-Evans Potter? – sussurrou, rindo baixinho – Ok. Me desculpe Evans.

-Quê? Potter?

-O que foi agora, _Evans_? – James perguntou, irritando-se – Eu já pedi desculpas, o que mais você quer?

-Eu... Nada – a garota falou, parecendo desconcertada.

-Que ótimo. Preciso terminar meus trabalhos, com licença, _EVANS_.

James balançou a cabeça e se sentou junto com seus amigos, a poças mesas de distancia de Béatrice. Leu alguns trechos de livros, copiando-os em suas redações. Sirius e Remo se entreolharam confusos e preferiram não falar nada, enquanto Peter comia uma barra de chocolate. Uma hora inteira se passou até que o maroto falasse alguma coisa.

-Poções e Feitiços finnis... – bocejou – Sobre o que é a de Transfiguração mesmo?

-Conseqüências da Transfiguração Humana de Forma Incorreta – Peter respondeu, distraído.

-O que há com você? – Sirius perguntou, olhando incrédulo para Peter – Aprendeu como usar um pouco mais do cérebro, é?

-Vai lamber sabão, Sirius...

-Que resposta mais mal educada – Sirius disse, fingindo indignação – Não sei aonde vai buscá-las.

-Querem parar, por Merlin!

-O que há com _você_, James? – Remo perguntou, quebrando o seu silêncio – Está quieto, irritado... O que você tem?

-Olhe ali – respondeu, apontando alguém – Você acha legal? Eu não.

-Ah, qual é? – Sirius exclamou, guardando os trabalhos na mochila – Você está se importando com ela?

-É a Béatrice Hollan – Peter disse, com os olhos brilhantes- Ela é muito inteligente, tão inteligente quanto a Lily Evans.

-Sim – James concordou, distraído – O que vocês vêem de errado nela?

-Você sabe... – Sirius falou, coçando os ombros – Ela veio de Durmstrang, você ouviu o que ela me falou hoje? Ou ontem, sei lá...

-Sobre saber usar uma varinha para fins maléficos? Claro que ouvi. Como se _você _não fosse capaz, Sirius!

-Ela parece mais uma flor que se esqueceram de regar – Remo disse, finalizando sua última redação – Ela parece ser triste, apesar de comigo ter demonstrado ser uma garota doce.

-É OBVIO que ela está triste! Ela acabou de mudar de país, de escola, não tem amigos...

-Não que elas se esforce.

-A questão nem é essa! – James falou, se controlando para não gritar – Para onde ela vai tem alguém que a perturba simplesmente por ela ter vindo de Durmstrang! Ela só quer um pouco de paz... Vocês não percebem?

-James...

-Por que _você _tem que ficar no ouvido da garota, Sirius? Será que você não consegue compreender que as pessoas não são ruins por... Por saberem lançar feitiços que você não consegue? Você não pode dar um descanso pra ela?

-É quase como se você me pedisse pra ser amigo do Ranhoso, James.

-Sirius! – Remo exclamou, olhando para a garota, que agora tinha a cabeça escondida nos braços – Chega vocês dois! Ela vai acabar ouvindo... Já bem chato ter que ouvir tudo isso sem _ser_ ela..

-Boa noite – James falou, jogando seu material na mochila e saindo da mesa para o dormitório.

xxx

**Oooooooooooooi :D**

**Bom, esse capítulo teria praticamente o dobro do tamanho, e como tão arrumando meu quarto e meu caderno de fics simplesmente sumiu, eu decidi postar apenas essa parte. Acho que se tivesse mais as outras coisas que serão o Capítulo 4, ficaria muito massante --'**

**Pra quem quer romance... Próximo capítulo!**

**Já vou avisando: Talvez o capítulo 4 seja postado em meados do dia 28. É que vou viajar pra Goiânia quase outro país ¬¬ e na minha vó não tem net, essas coisas todas.. E não vou poder postar. Mas prometo que trabalharei com afinco para o quinto capítulo, que, podem ter certeza, eu não consegui sair do começo ¬¬ HSIUAHSIAUSHAIUSHAUI, vai sair..**

AGRADECIMENTOS!

**Blackforever: **Acredite, a primeira review é inesquecível, principalmente pra uma autora babona como eu - Beeeeens, MUITO obrigada pelo comentário ;D E sim, eu acho que as fic's na era dos Marotos merecem um pouco de inovação.. E aí, no meio de uma aula de Geografia, a história me veio na cabeça. Obrigada mesmo :D Espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos.. To me esforçando!

**Gabiiihh: **Certeza: as primeira reviwes são as mais emocionantes ;D E obrigada por add a fic nas suas favoritas, espero que acompanhe E obrigada por ter lido, por ter gostado, essas coisas todas. Dessa vez tive que cortar o capítulo, falhas técnicas. Espero que goste desse..

**Enfim.. REVIWES!**

Autora feliz agradece :D


End file.
